Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are considered an efficient light source to replace incandescent, compact fluorescent lights (CFLs) and other more conventional light sources to save electrical energy. LEDs use significantly less than the energy required by incandescent lights to produce comparable amounts of light. The energy savings ranges from 40 to 80% depending on the design of light bulbs. In addition, LEDs contain no environmental harming elements, such as mercury that is commonly used in CFLs. Light bulbs using LEDs as the light source for replacing traditional incandescent bulbs, CFLs and other conventional sources are required to produce the same as or better quantities and qualities of light. The quantity of the light depends on light output, which can be increased with increasing LED efficiency, number or size, as well as electronic driver efficiency. The quality of the light is related to factors affecting the color rendering index and the light beam profile. Since most packaged LED devices do not emit light omni-directionally, a challenge exists when designing replacement bulbs using packaged LEDs that do emit light omni-directionally. On the other hand, LEDs emitting in one direction can be easily adopted for down lighting as is done with MR16 lights with heat management systems and an electronic driver. However, in order to radiate light spatially using LEDs—i.e., in a non-unidirectional or omni-directional fashion similar to that provided using incandescent bulbs—a special three-dimensional positioning arrangement for multiple LEDs is generally required. Various embodiments of spatial, radial or otherwise non-unidirectional lighting using LEDs have been described in the prior art, with examples being found in: U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,770 (Cao); U.S. Pat. No. 6,634, 771 (Cao); U.S. Pat. No. 6,465,961 (Cao); U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,446 (Cao) issued Apr. 13, 2004. Various further examples can be found in co-owned and pending U.S. patent applications, having Ser. Nos.: 11/397,323; 11/444,166 and 11/938,131. The above mentioned prior art provides solutions that create light beam profiles similar to those produced by incandescent light bulbs. The disclosures of the foregoing issued patents and applications are incorporated herein by reference. The invention described below advances the prior art devices through inventive means of advantageously transferring heat energy away from the LED lighting device to a separate heat sink to dissipate the heat away from the LED light source. The invention thus helps to improve heat management and light beam profiles in LED-based lighting.